Forgotten
The Forgotten are humans who possess a rare genetic mutation that renders them able to survive Tiberium Toxemia, ending up a human/Tiberium hybrid. They are shunned by normal society due to their mutations and often horrifying appearance and usually tend to band with each other. Anatomy A human who survives Tiberium contamination shouldn't be considered lucky - Tiberium crystals merge with their flesh, growing over time. Concentrations of crystallized tissue can develop to the point where they burst and excrete a thick, viscuous liquid, which quickly hardens on the victim's skin, creating an exoskeleton of sorts. While it devours the mutant's exterior, Tiberium toxins continue to ravage the inside, changing large amounts of bone marrow and muscle tissue into crystal formations. Eventually, the victim turns into a distorted mass of bone and flesh.Tiberian Sun design document Of course, the process is not instantaneous and can often take months or even years to complete. Before crippling disabilities (as seen above) set in, a Tiberian human will only become stronger with each passing day. They tend to be faster, stronger and more agile than pure humans, and the presence of Tiberium is not harmful to them, on the contrary, it actually accelerates their healing. Cut Content In Westwood's C&C3, the Forgotten were to play a major part in retaliating against the invading Scrin, as they could control Tiberium and the environment it has reshapen in ways the aliens could not, making them an extreme threat to the invaders and an extremely valuable ally. Some of their powers included the ability to negate Scrin abilities, control over Tiberian fauna and flora as well as the ability to call in ion storms.The Scrin didn't account for what effect Tiberium would have on some humans (i.e. the forgotten). They thought it would kill all humans off, but unfortunately, some that were exposed survived and actually began to be able to harness Tiberium's energies themselves. They turned out to be humankind's most powerful weapon against the Scrin, since they could control Tiberium in a way the Scrin could not, making them a huge threat. The forgotten were going to become a full faction in the expansion for the game. --Adam Isgreen''The Forgotten had evolved to draw energies out of Tiberium directly in order to power their "unique" abilities. You can think of them like psionics and such if that helps (or even X-men lite), but they were going to have a lot of control over the battlefield and all the flora / fauna on it, as well as being able to negate a lot of Scrin powers via their abilities. For tech, they used stolen GDI and Nod gear that they modified to their own ends. While not as strong as GDI or as fast as Nod, they were intended to be a very finesse-driven side, since your power pool for every ability on every unit and every production facility was shared (i.e. piece a unit together for 500 energy, or call an ion storm for 2500 energy, use ability X on unit Y for 1000 energy, etc.) Anyway, that's about as far as we'd thought them out, since they were going to be coming in the expansion, not the main game. ''--Adam IsgreenThese plans were shifted out but the Forgotten still made an appearance in CnC 3, as controllable units that could be enlisted from Mutant Hovels that GDI created for them. History With the arrival and proliferation of Tiberium, civilian population without access to shielding equipment of any sort were subject to contamination and irradiation by the element. Those who weren't killed developed physical and mental changes, becoming mutants. Those unaffected distrusted the mutants, making them outsiders and, as often happens in this situation, the outcasts banded together, and so, the Forgotten movement was born. The Forgotten organization is dedicated to the protection and support of fellow Mutants. As the Tiberium infestation became more and more widespread, only the Forgotten - and Nod, remained in the infested zones - those tropical places close to the equator where Tiberium could flourish. As time went on, they would no longer resemble humans. The mutants would do anything to survive, and often raided Nod and GDI bases alike for food and supplies. They suffered a great deal of discrimination from "normal" humans as deformed outcasts. GDI and Nod personnel alike often treat mutants as inferior and with contempt, or worse. Many were imprisoned in Nod medical colonies, where they were studied for the effects Tiberium mutation had on humans. However, by the 2030s mutants seemed to be slowly being accepted by regular humans. During the Second Tiberium War, they were known to operate in North America and Europe, bringing them into conflict with GDI and Nod forces there. Both sides realized that the expertise of the members of the Forgotten was crucial to their war effort. On one occasion, Nod forces dressed up as GDI soldiers and attack Forgotten outposts in an attempt to turn the mutants against GDI. Ultimately, however, the Forgotten allied with the GDI to rescue their leader, Tratos, and helping GDI track down Kane's World Altering Missile. In the early days of the Firestorm Crisis, the Forgotten suffered a severe blow when Tratos was assassinated by Nod (on CABAL's orders, angering Slavik for acting without his knowing). As a result, Mutants revolted. At one point it seemed a war between humans and mutants was inevitable, but GDI timely rectified the situation and the two sides were brought to relative peace with eachother. Unfortunately for the Forgotten, their trouble was not yet over. Soon after Tratos' death, Nod forces under CABAL assaulted their main headquarters in order to retrieve a piece of the Tacitus. It soon became clear that CABAL's ultimate objective was the total extermination of the mutants. The loss of their headquarters and of so many of their people was a severe blow to the Forgotten, from which they did not recover even after the fall of CABAL. Following the Firestorm Crisis, the mutants went into self-imposed exile, with little known about the reasons behind their decision. They hid in yellow zones and some even ventured into dangerous red zones. In an act of good faith, GDI has deployed several G-330X habitat modules for them, and intel reported that the Forgotten claimed these structures as shelters, creating mutant hovels. During the Third Tiberium War, these hovels were to be shelters for Mutant Marauders, strong mutant warriors who hire out their services as mercenaries. Organization During the Second Tiberium War, the Forgotten as an organization was highly decentralized, with local mutant warlords commanding their forces. Tratos was the nominal leader of the mutants, but he could not consolidate the various factions of the Forgotten into one major faction. Tratos' forces were divided into loose combat groups commanded by a Mutant Sergeant who led Mutant Soldiers and regular mutants. Following his assassination (by Nod forces on CABAL's order), no leader rose to replace Tratos and the Forgotten became even more decentralized. It may have contributed to the eventual mutant exodus. Military The Forgotten use equipment which consists almost entirely of scavenged, hijacked or otherwise stolen weaponry and vehicles, which has been known to include anything from modified civilian vehicles outfitted with armor plating and weapons to equipment hijacked from both GDI and Nod depots, to disposed and former Mammoth Tanks to stolen experimental high-tech weaponry such as a portable railgun. The bases they operate from tend to be composed of old and abandoned military buildings and/or converted civilian ones (for instance, observation towers converted into sentry turrets), and are typically set either in deserted Tiberium-infested wastelands or former ghost towns (and cities) which The Forgotten settled in. Interestingly, the Forgotten have managed to tame Tiberium Fiends and use them for combat. Second Tiberium War Vehicles The Forgotten use a variety of scavenged military hardware and civilian vehicles, often mixing them, which results in unconventional weapons such as vulcan cannons mounted on armoured sedans or siege cannons housed in school buses. In addition to converted civilian cars, the Forgotten also are known to field old, decomissioned combat vehicles, the most powerful being old X-66 Mammoth Tanks supported from air by helicopters. Their bases also are composed of both civilian and military buildings, with them utilizing observation towers with mounted cannons as makeshift gun emplacements and solar arrays as power plants. Also, several old, prototype models of the Obelisk of Light are known to be in possession of the Forgotten. Infantry The infantry corps of the Forgotten are composed solely of volunteers, mutants who wish to fight to protect themselves, their loved ones, the organization, to extract revenge or just to survive. Prominent members * Tratos * Umagon * Ghost Stalker Known Forgotten Infantry Units * Mutant (Has 2 one handed weapons, what these weapons are is unclear) * Mutant Soldier * Mutant Rocket Soldier (Uses the same sprite model as Nod Rocket Infantry) * Mutant Sergeant (Similar to Mutants, only they use more powerful handweapons. The weapons have blue muzzle flames) * Mutant Hijacker (Also available to Nod) * Mutant Sniper * Mutant Commando (Otherwise known as Ghoststalker, which is available to GDI) Mutant soldiers are exceptionally strong and resistant. Most of them are ambidextrous and use dual pistols or small submachineguns as their preferred weapon, with some mutants (usually women) preferring long range battle rifles. They fight in small bands as well as in even smaller commando raids and are often lead by minor leaders known as Sergeants. Unfortunately, the armor possessed by mutants is not comparable to the weaponry that they wield, and they can be easily torn apart by anti-infantry weapons. This lack of armor prevents them from being a match for cyborgs. The Forgotten Commando is known as a "Ghostalker". He uses a powerful prototypical Rail Gun, carries the ubiquitous C4 explosive charges, and is usually allied with GDI. Some Mutants choose to specialize as skilled vehicle hijackers and building infiltrators. These individuals could be the primary reason(and means) for accruing some of the Forgottens more exotic weapons(ex. Mammoth tanks and the fabled Rail Gun). These Mutants are associated with the Brotherhood of Nod, as often their military ideology of stealth and infiltration coincides with that of Nod, but on at least 3 occasions, GDI has been fortunate enough to employ Mutant Hijackers. When the proliferation of Tiberium takes even further and uncontrolled mutations, the mutants become more savage and powerful, being able to wield powerful chaingun cannons with ease. An example of these mutants is the Mutant Marauder of the Third Tiberium War. They would hire their services out to anyone willing to pay for them and in a few cases the Scrin invaders used mutants. Fourth Tiberium War *Ironback *Scrapbus References Category:Factions * Forgotten